Phantoms
by Liliputies
Summary: Naruto, 5 ans, est seul. Le 10 octobre, il se fait battre violemment. Le choc fait déconnecter son cerveau. Quand il se réveille, il peut soudainement voir des Phantoms, âme d'une personne qui est morte en sauvant une autre. Des effets secondaires vont peut-être arriver...


Je marche seul, je n'ai pas d'ami. J'aimerais en avoir, mais les adultes me détestent et j'ai peur d'eux. Ils refusent que j'en ai. Ils ont dans leurs auras noires, de la haine et, parfois des envies de meurtre surtout le 10 octobre. Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, c'est tout ce que je sais sur moi. J'ai 5 ans, enfin je crois... J'ai arrêté de compter. En fait, je crois que je n'ai jamais compté. Je ne compte pour personne, personne ne m'aime. J'ai déjà essayé de me jeter du haut de ma maison, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Un stupide instinct primaire, j'imagine... Je ne suis pas idiot, mais je passe pour un idiot. Un masque parfait et lourd à porter.

Tout à coup, je ressent une grosse envie de meurtre. Zut, moi qui croyais qu'aujourd'hui, je n'aurais pas trop de blessure... J'essaye de m'enfuir. Je n'y arrive pas. Après tout, c'est un ninja (habilleé tout de noir, avec deux katanas. Super classe, s'il n'essayait pas de me tuer...). et moi, je n'ai pas dormi, j'ai faim et j'ai froid. Pour l'instant, il a l'avantage. Mais, si je réussi à monter dans la tour Hokage, je pourrais survivre et peut-être dormir! Jiji-sama laisse toujours un lit pour moi, je n'ai que 5 ans, je n'ai pas de maison... Quand je rentrerai à l'académie-ninja qu'il a dit ,dans 2 ans, j'en aurais une... Pour l'instant je dors dans la forêt. C'est plus calme et les animaux ne sont pas méchants, eux! Les renards me laissent même dormir dans leur terrier! J'avais une maison avant, mais mon tuteur est parti pour une mission très très longue, donc je n'ai rien qui me protège maintenant... Je cours jusqu'à un cul-de-sac, mais le nin-noir me rattrape. Un coup, un deuxième suit et des milliers d'autres. Un coup plus fort que les autres me projete sur le mur. Ma tête saigne. Son regard fou me terrifie.

-Meurs démon, comme tu as tué ma femme! Crie t-il en me donnant le dernier coup de poing qui me fait m'évanouir.

Démon! Démon? Je ne suis pas un démon. N'est ce pas? On me le répète tellement souvent... Est-ce-que j'en suis un?

-Non, tu es Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, mon fils!  
Une voix de femme?  
-Je n'ai pas de maman, elle est morte... Je veux mourir pour les rejoindre...  
- Non, tu ne dois pas, tu dois vivre...  
Une voix d'homme...  
-Exactement chéri! Dit la voix de femme  
-Dors, mon ange... On s'en occupe!  
Elle est gentille la voix. Elle me berce. Je m'endors...

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux. Blanc. Je les referme vite...

-Tu crois qu'il va bientôt se réveiller? Dit la voix de femme  
-Bien sur! Après tout, c'est ton fils! Répondit la voix d'homme

J'ouvre les yeux, je veux voir qui parle. Une jeune femme au cheveux rouges et très longs est assise sur un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds en bataille comme moi. Ils sont assis sur le seul canapé de la salle de l'hôpital. Ils ont l'air jeune.

-Ha, tu es réveillé! Tu as vraiment le sang des Uzumaki!  
-Qui êtes vous?  
-Moi? je suis ta maman, bien sur! et lui c'est ton papa!  
-Mon papa? Ma maman? Non, je n'ai ni de papa, ni de maman... C'est Jiji-sama qui me l'a dit.  
-Jiji-sama? Ahhh, Sarutobi! Comment va t-il le vieux singe?  
-Kushina, chérie, il faudrait expliquer à Naruto, qui on est et pourquoi on est là...  
-Très bonne idée, Minato!

J'observais ces deux personnes bizarres... la femme (Kushina) était très belle. Elle avait un visage plutôt rond, enfantin même, mais ses magnifiques cheveux de feu lui donnaient une présence qui la rendait forte et accueillante. L'homme, qui s'appelait Minato, avait les cheveux aussi blonds que moi et avait les yeux bleus. Comme moi. Et moi, j'étais bouche-bée devant eux. L'homme se tourna vers moi et me dit:

-Écoute nous bien Naruto. Premièrement, il faut nous croire. Nous sommes bien tes parents. Nous avons été avec toi depuis ta naissance. Mais quand cet idiot t'a frappé, ton cerveau a été déconnecté. Quand tu as repris connaissance, des neurones on été mal connectés. Tu peux maintenant nous voir, mais peut-être aura-tu cependant d'autres effets secondaires.

-Ok, mais, pourquoi dites-vous que vous étiez toujours avec moi?

Les deux adultes se regardèrent et Minato commença son explication.

-Nous sommes des fantômes ou plutôt des phantoms. Des personnes qui sont mortes pour une personne ou pour protéger cette personne. Les phantoms suivent cette personne dès qu'ils meurent. La plupart du temps, leur protégé ne se rende compte de rien mais dès qu'à son tour il meurt, il voit enfin leur phantom qui vient les chercher pour l'emmener au paradis.  
-Alors vous allez m'emmener?  
-Non,toi, tu vas vivre.  
-Pourquoi? Demandais-je  
-Parce qu'on va rester avec toi! On va être une famille!  
La femme venait de me donner la seule chose qui pouvait me rendre heureux. Elle me donnait une famille, une famille invisible, mais une famille quand même! J'ai maintenant une envie de vivre, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti cela. Un grondement arriva de mon ventre. Les deux phantoms sursautèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

-HAHAHAHA, je crois que tu as faim! Peux-tu sortir de l'hôpital?  
-Oui quand je veux, je me retrouve souvent ici.

Naruto partit de l'hôpital sans se rendre compte que quelqu'un le suivait.

* * *

-J'ai toujours cru qu'il se souviendrait de moi, Hokage-sama

-Tu es parti deux ans, il est jeune, va le voir... En ce moment il doit être chez Ichiraku ramen et dit lui que tu es son tuteur! Dit Hiruzen Sarutobi en criant par la fenêtre car le mystérieux shinobi était déjà parti. Toujours aussi pressé pour un recueillement, lui, pensa Hiruzen, l'actuel Hokage de Konoha.

Pendant ce temps, notre petit blond était tranquillement assit sur un tabouret de son restaurant préféré. Un ramen chaud devant lui, et deux bols déjà finis posés à côté de lui. Sa mère lui récitait un gros monologue, tandis que son père les regardait tranquillement.

-...Et je t'apprendrais à faire à manger, pour pouvoir économiser de l'argent! Tu pourras changer et acheter plein de vêtements! On pourra faire les magasins ensemble! On va vivre ensemble, donc on pourra t'entraîner pour tout! Je t'apprendrais le fuinjutsu, ton père le ninjustu et on apprendra le reste ensemble! On commencera demain! Ah, et aussi...

* * *

Après le repas, je me dirige vers la tour rouge. Mon lit est fait à côté du bureau de Jiji-sama. Tout à coup, j'entends des pas me suivre. Mon cœur commence à battre très vite. J'ai peur, j'ai déjà donné aujourd'hui pour les coups. Un simple passant saoul me regarde méchamment.

-vient ici, petit démon...

Sa bouteille est cassée et il me vise avec. Il la lance sur le mur et les morceaux de vitre me revolent sur le visage. Je sens le sang couler. J'ai mal. Mes parents commencèrent à s'énerver. Leurs auras m'enveloppent et je sens mon esprit partir. Mon père prend ma place. Pendant ce temps, dans mon esprit, ma mère me soigne et me console. Je pleure et, pour la première fois, je sens la gentillesse d'une mère. Mon père a pris le contrôle de mon corps, mais le problème est que j'ai très peu de force, et je ne sais pas utiliser mon chakra. Il ne peut rien faire, sauf faire ressortir mon énorme source de chakra, comme un appel à l'aide.  
Soudain, un ninja arriva et arrêta l'homme d'une clé de bras. Il l'assomma et mon papa reparti dans son état de phantom. Mon esprit revint et, enfin, je le vis. Après deux ans, il revenait enfin. Mon tuteur.


End file.
